


FAVOURITE DESTINATION

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: A surprise for Sherlock... Written for the one-word prompt "favorite" of the Facebook page Mystrade is our division.





	FAVOURITE DESTINATION

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from the French version, which was first. Translation, and thus the mistakes, are mine.

Sherlock found Mycroft's behaviour increasingly surprising these days. His elder brother didn't stop surprising him, at least when the youngest could reach him.

"And John, can you imagine? That's not my only problem! Lestrade! I don't know where he is! 

-I can tell you about him! He's taken a few days off! He's in Glastonbury.

-Really there? You know it's Mycroft's favourite destination in England, don't you?

-Your brother! Glastonbury!

-You can't imagine him renewing contact with Mother Nature and hugging trees, can you? You're right. It's not going this far, but he loves the peace and quiet there. Just as if he hadn't enough! Well, anyway, I can't stay without a clue to contact Lestrade. Besides, I may avoid him a great deal of problems!

-How would you do this?

-Didn't you notice he's in love again? If I find him, I could save him from a new disappointment!

-Couldn't you leave him alone for a while?

-There's no way we let him in a new trap!", Sherlock shouted before clicking on the train timetable. 

The city hadn't changed much since his latest visit in autumn. But now it was the beginning of summer, and nature blossommed. It was hot and sunny, even a little sultry. The tower of the old abbey, on the top of the Tor, still looked at the walkers, tourists or locals. Sherlock didn't need much time to find Greg's track. He sent a text to John:

"I'm going to find that one who believes she'll handle our Gavin! He's dressed well and is having a look on the windows of every shop he can find! His hands are shaking, his eyes are empty and he's rolling them to the sky! We'll get the girl!"

Greg followed the slope of a hill and entered a park. A brook babbled, big trees and hedges of honeysuckle brought a hint of coolness. He whispered a "oh" and stopped. Sherlock disappeared behind a bush and soon understood the policeman was looking at someone he couldn't see yet from his hiding place. However, he could hear Greg who began speaking.

"My love, you're here! You were right, that's a wonderful place, and so quiet!"

"Let's see the thing!" SH

What Sherlock saw then brought him to feel a sudden emergency to ask for an appointment to the entirety of the best ophtalmologists in the Kingdom, or even on the planet Earth. 

A tall figure had gotten up from a bench and now hugged Greg who had widely opened his arms. The two men -Lestrade indeed dated men as well, but that was something Sherlock had known for a while- began kissing tenderly and whispering small nothings. 

"John! The specialist of hearing who came to us last week! Find him right now!"SH 

There couldn't be any doubt. Sherlock was hearing Mycroft's deep voice, and it had a very new warmth in it. The idea of a relationship between the two men made its way into Sherlock's mind -since when, what hadn't he observed? However, how was it possible to believe in something else than a whim from one or the other? No, not one or the other, from his manipulative bastard of a brother, obviously! He couldn't let Lestrade in this! He was getting ready to make his presence known and to deliver a sharp lecture -for once!- to "brother dear", when unexpected facts happened again.

Mycroft had caught Greg's hand. He was nervous and shook a little. He brought his lover under an old and strong oak. He stared the other man firmly and came back to the behaviour of the inflexible diplomat to speak:

"Gregory, my darling... I've come here many times, in very difficult situations, mostly... But today is certainly not one. Well... I know we haven't been together for a long time. But I also know that I can't doubt what my heart is telling me about you. And after all, we haven't met only yesterday. So if you're not afraid of taking a new step..."

Sherlock, in the heights of astonishment, saw his brother kneeling down and holding a ring to Greg, who was as stunned as the detective, but besides obviously overwhelmed by a wave of happiness:

"Mycroft! Are you... Are you sure, my love? Your husband? Me! We've hardly begun living together and... Oh my God, we'll make it, of course, yes, obviously, yes, a thousand times yes!" 

Mycroft got up and repressed a sob before hugging and kissing Greg madly against the oak. Sherlock tried not to burst into laugh out of surprise, but decided to go away remaining unseen. With a smile, he caught his mobile and came back to a text for John:

"I need advice. You had a sister-in-law, didn't you? You'll have to tell me how to deal with a brother-in-law, then. And, be warned, I want many details!"


End file.
